


Пора

by ImmortalBlackWinter



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Divine Leliana (Dragon Age), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBlackWinter/pseuds/ImmortalBlackWinter
Summary: Верховная Жрица Виктория и Серый Страж собрались, чтобы заняться делом крайней важности — искупаться в их взаимной любви.
Relationships: Leliana/Female Mahariel (Dragon Age), Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age)





	Пора

— Тебе уже замуж пора, остепениться, хотя бы дом приобрести свой, — тихо смеётся Верховная жрица Виктория, здесь и сейчас — Лелиана, — а ты всё со мной встречаешься.

Страж… нет — Махариэль.

Махариэль улыбается. И больше она не хочет двигать ни пальцем, поэтому ничего не отвечает. Ленивое счастье отдыха, пусть и кратковременного, пленяет.

Махариэль так давно не была просто Махариэль, так давно не встречала своих друзей. Даже Лелиана встречает их чаще, хотя, казалось, именно Махариэль свела их всех вместе и объединила. Впрочем, всё равно все они не могли примириться с необходимостью вместе путешествовать и сражаться и сейчас вряд ли доверятся другу другу — слишком уж разные.

Но Махариэль тосковала по ним: многих она не видела годами… а ведь неизвестно, сколько им всем осталось. Некоторые из них уже мертвы, а о судьбе других она ничего не знает! И Махариэль ничего не могла сделать с этим, потому что оказалось, что она не всегда может спасти всех!..

Махариэль одёргивает себя.

Она отлично знает, что у неё ещё будет время для печали, а сейчас — слишком ценное время, чтобы тратить его на воспоминания и грусть по прошедшему.

Махариэль касается губами руки Лелианы. Лелиана тоже не хочет шевелиться, но она протягивает руку и гладит Махариэль по волосам — как кошку. Они обе очень вымотаны, и им обеим нужна поддержка друг друга. Махариэль сжимает ладонь Лелианы в своих руках.

Яркие лучи солнца проникают через окно, но освещают только стену.

В комнате уютно и просторно, даже почти пустынно: большой шкаф, наверняка наполненный туфлями и платьями, огромная и мягкая кровать специально для Махариэль — Махариэль никогда не замечала за Лелианой особой любви к роскошным кроватям, зато отлично знала о пристрастье Лелианы потакать всем прихотям Махариэль. И Махариэль обожала спать со всем возможным удобством.

Впрочем, Махариэль редко наслаждается этой прекрасной кроватью.

Пол тёплый и деревянный. Раньше бы Махариэль предпочла висеть на живом дереве и отбиваться от орды порождений тьмы, чем сидеть здесь в не очень удобной позе (зато частично развалившись на кровати), но сейчас она кажется себе слишком обессиленной. И с Лелианой, на самом деле, ей нет разницы, где находиться.

Лелиана лежит на кровати. Её дыхание тихое и спокойное, её тело и поза расслабленные. Махариэль удерживает её ладонь в своих руках, а лицом утыкается Лелиане в живот.

Раньше Лелиана ненавидела, когда Махариэль складывала свою «отвратительно тяжелую» голову на неё, но теперь-то — нет разницы.

Махариэль чувствует тепло Лелианы, чувствует, как нагретый воздух почему-то уютно застыл, чувствует, как мысли в её голове остановились, прилипшие к липкому мёду любви.

Глаза Махариэль слипаются. Она не засыпает, но ей кажется, будто сладкие грёзы посещают её прямо наяву. Неомрачённые скорбью и страхом грёзы, которые так часто посещали Махариэль в детстве.

Лелиана совсем рядом, ничего не происходит и где-то в будущем горит надежда повстречаться с бывшими друзьями. Махариэль хотела бы провести в таком полусонном состояние всю свою жизнь, но, на самом деле, ей пора вставать и спешить.

Зов не будет ждать её: она должна найти лекарство или хотя бы попытаться. Мир не будет ждать её: столько всего одновременно случается — пусть объявляются новые спасатели, но… разве может Махариэль успокоится?

Кто знает, будет ли её ждать Лелиана — будет ли она ждать Лелиану?

Они ищут иные пути, новых героев, спасительные решения; не потому ли, что они сами _не_ ждут?

Но прямо сейчас им можно ждать. Да, через пару минут они очнутся от столь уютного и милого сердцу полусна вместе, но через пару минут — не сейчас. Пусть и намного трагичнее и неприятнее, чем «через час», «через несколько дней», «через год», «никогда». Но Махариэль привыкла — и сейчас ей есть что смаковать.

Махариэль сжимает ладонь Лелианы в своих руках. Она усаживается на кровать и смотрит на Лелиану внимательно, впитывая её образ.

Голубые глаза Лелианы, кажется, потускнели, и взгляд потвердел, а причёска стала строже. И само её лицо теперь видится жёстким, почти жестоким, уголки губ будто готовы скривиться неодобрительно, а рот раскрыться, выпуская угрозы. Но в действительности Махариэль плевать. Она знает и видит свет в глубине души Лелианы, отчаянную силу веры, любовь — не только к ней, но к столь многим людям!

Лелиана мягко смотрит на неё и улыбается. Она тоже садится на край кровати, и их плечи соприкасаются. Махариэль хочется остаться, но она не может — и потому смотрит.

Верховная жрица Виктория, как всегда, прекрасна. И, конечно, проницательна. Поэтому она встает первая, вынимая свою руку из цепкого захвата и говорит:

— Дела зовут, Страж, — она прикрывает глаза устало, — я расскажу тебе, что мне удалось найти по твоим просьбам.

Страж встаёт.


End file.
